villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Admiral Piett
Admiral Firmus Piett was the last admiral of the Imperial Navy's Death Squadron, Darth Vader's personal fleet of Star Destroyers. He serves as a major antagonist in The Empire Strikes Back and a supporting antagonist in Return of the Jedi. He was portrayed by Kenneth Colley. History Coming from humble beginnings on the backwater Outer Rim world of Axxila, Piett began his naval career with the Axxila antipirate fleet. Though his posting was not notable, Piett's creativity and dedication made his home sector the safest in the Outer Rim. His ascension through the ranks, however, was not so much a tribute to his dedication, but his ability to shift blame onto others when mistakes were made. With an extraordinary number of arrests and suppression to his name, as well as what appeared to be a perfectly clean record, Piett earned the attention of high-ranking officers on Imperial Center. Transferred to the Imperial Navy, Piett was picked out to serve in Vader's Death Squadron, which prowled the galaxy searching for Rebel Alliance headquarters. Given the captaincy of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Accuser, Piett served diligently until the command of the fleet's flagship, the Star Dreadnought Executor, was vacant. As captain of the Executor, Piett relentlessly searched for the hidden Alliance base while secretly undermining his superior, Admiral Kendal Ozzel. At the Battle of Hoth, Ozzel was summarily executed by Vader for incompetence, allowing Piett to swiftly step into the admiral's role. Though he was criticized for his swift ascent to the top of the command chain, Piett set himself about his task with enthusiasm, though he feared that he would meet the same fate as Ozzel. Upon hearing of Piett's promotion junior officers on the Executor began betting pools on how long Piett would live. Piett made several potentially fatal blunders soon after his promotion but was able to shift blame as he had done in the past. Following the failed capture of Luke Skywalker at Bespin, Piett fully expected to die at Vader's hands. However, the Sith Lord was too conflicted to do anything but stare out the window for a minute before turning around and heading back to his quarters. After Bespin, the Executor was taken back to Imperial Center, leaving Piett to command the Accuser once more. In 4 ABY, though, Piett was once again on the bridge of the Star Dreadnought, commanding the Imperial fleet in the Battle of Endor. Piett perished in the battle on the Executor when an RZ-1 A-wing interceptor piloted by Arvel Crynyd rammed the ship's bridge. With the crew on the auxiliary bridge unable to take control, the Executor was pulled into the Death Star by the station's gravity well, destroying the Executor. From the bridge of his own ship, Admiral Garrick Versio could only watch as the Executor crashed into the Death Star II near the superlaser dish and promptly calls Piett a fool. Gallery 250px-Ssd11.jpg|Admiral Piett released in Lego Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weaklings Category:Control Freaks Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Jingoists Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Rivals Category:Usurper Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Scapegoat Category:Power Hungry Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Totalitarians